A Picnic with Growing Hearts
by TwilightTempest
Summary: First you should know this story takes place a while after the movie. Anyway, this story is about how Markel, Howl's apprentice, meets a young girl and decides to "be her boyfriend," according to Howl... Read to find out how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like it if anyone who reads this to review and/or give me comments or tips on the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE AT ALL!

* * *

"Calcifer, you're burning lunch!" Sophie remarked, her face turning red and angry.

"It's not my fault; besides, you're the one cooking!" Calcifer countered.

"Why you- you know, if you're going to be a naughty fire demon, I'll pore ice cold water over your face, and then we'll see who's doing the burning." She threatened, thrusting the spatula into Calcifer's fiery face.

Calcifer paused for a second. When was Master Howl coming back? He went to the market with Markel to show him something, but that was four hours ago. All the while he was being tortured by Howl's dearest true love! He didn't know how much more of this he could handle.

"I mean it, if this picnic is ruined because of _you_, you'll regret it!" Sophie told him.

"Yeah right, then we'll see who's the real demon in this house that I move!" Calcifer murmured sarcastically.

"What!" Sophie exasperated.

The Witch of the Waste was watching the amusing spectacle from her chair by the window. Her black dress had been sewn by Sophie, as well as her new hat that she simply adored when she was bored, but this was certainly much more entertaining. The dog, on the other hand, was standing on the window pain barking at nothing. She chuckled to herself while enjoying the spectacle.

Meanwhile, Master Howl and Markel were strolling between the isles of the market looking for somebody. Howl glanced down at Markel.

"Are you sure you saw her here?" He asked doubtfully.

Markel looked around anxiously.

"I'm positive! The cute girl I saw was here!" he assured.

"All right, I believe you. Maybe she changed her mind about coming back or something? Girls are like that, you know." Howl suggested.

Markel gasped and looked at his toes in disappointment. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, and his shoulders slumped. Howl immediately tried to cheer his little apprentice up.

"How 'bout we go back home? Sophie's preparing a picnic and…" He glanced at his pocket watch. "Uh-oh, it's twelve o' clock! We'd better get back or Sophie might get upset or worried."

"But that's why I wanted to meet her here again, to invite her to the picnic. I'm sure she'd love Sophie's cooking." Markel said.

"Well, that is a good idea, but…" Howl stared at Markel. He was obviously growing up. Howl knew he usually failed to help Markel, even thought Markel was always there for him. He wished he could find that girl he was looking for.

"There she is!" Markel shouted, pointing.

Howl looked to where Markel was pointing. A young girl with short, curly brown hair and green eyes wearing a light orange dress stood next to a table of citrus fruits. You could barely see them, but freckles dotted her face even though she was standing beneath the shade of a tent.

"Well, what do you know?" Howl said quietly, "It must be fate."

He watched as Markel ran over to the girl the light orange dress. She was surprised at first, but then a big smile stretched across her face. Markel told her something and pointed over at Howl, who waved as she stared at him. She waved back and they went over to him.

"Master Howl, this is the girl I was telling you about. Can she please come to the picnic with us?" Markel begged.

Howl stared at the couple for a minute, and the girl stared back nervously.

"Wait, aren't you the wizard who found the lost prince and ate the hearts of young girls and lives in a moving castle and can turn into a big black bird?" the girl asked. She talked so fast that Howl could barely understand her.

"Uh, yes, but I'm afraid I don't eat the hearts of young girls. I do believe that was a false rumor you may have heard from you friends and family." Howl informed her.

The girl smiled and finally calmed down. She gave a sideways glance to Markel, who encouraged her to introduce herself.

"I'm Anna, and I love pink flowers and snowflakes that fall on my nose. Nice to meet you!" the girl said.

Howl stared back and tried to be polite, but he couldn't help but giving a crooked grin. Anna and Markel jumped whenever he just started to burst out laughing. Other people in the market stared at him with wide eyes. His laugh echoed down the isles, and his eyes started to water.

"Forgive me, I just couldn't stop myself. Markel, of course she can come to the picnic. I'm sure Sophie would love her to!" Howl answered.

Anna jumped up and down excitedly and giggled.

"I've even already told my parents that I'd be out for the afternoon, so let's go!" she said.

"Okay. What way are we going home, Master Howl?" Markel asked.

"What do you mean 'what way'?" Anna asked him.

"Well, I suppose we could hitchhike, but that would be rude to little Anna here. Hmm… I suppose we could transport there." Howl wondered aloud.

"Yeah! Draw one of those circles so that Anna can see you perform sorcery!" Markel requested.

Howl nodded. "Sure, I can do that." He agreed, "But we'll have to go somewhere less crowded."

"Right!" Markel said. He remembered that transportation circles used quite a bit of magic, as well as exploiting the area around it.

So they all went behind an alley and stood around Howl. He took out a piece of green chalk, bent down, and quickly drew out a magic circle. It had triangles and other shapes in its design. Anna stared, intrigued by Howl's swift actions.

"Okay now, Markel, stand across me and hold onto Anna. We all need to be close so that we get back in one piece." Howl said.

Markel began to blush as he reached for Anna's hand, and she willingly held onto it. Howl casually put his arm around Markel. Then, Howl raised his free hand over the wide circle. The air around them began to shift, and the circle glowed. In a flash of light, the three found themselves in Howl's moving house.

The sound of Sophie's voice could be heard from the front door…

"Calcifer, I'm going to get the basket. If I come back to find those pork chops burned, you'll find yourself as a pile of ashes tomorrow morning!"

Anna giggled when Markel told her that the voice was Sophie, Howl's girlfriend. Sophie's footsteps could now be heard going up the stairs and coming back down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Howl, you're back!" Sophie remarked.

"Well, we didn't want you to worry your pretty head off, now do we?" Howl told her.

Sophie glared at him, with a secretly loving face yet without having a reply, but then she saw Anna hiding behind Markel.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Ah, this here is Markel, and I'm Howl…" Howl teased, pointing to himself.

"NOT YOU! Her…?" Sophie said, gesturing to Anna.

"I'm, um… I'm Anna, Mrs. Howl." Anna said quietly.

Howl started laughing, and Markel chuckled, trying to stay polite but couldn't help it. "'Mrs. Howl'…?" they repeated in unison.

"No, no. Please call me Sophie, dear Anna. Are you staying for our picnic?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! If that's okay, I mean…" Anna answered, thoughtfully putting a finger to her lips.

"Isn't it okay, Howl? Sophie?" Markel asked expectantly.

Sophie gave a gentle smile and nodded.

"Of course, the more the merrier, right!" she told him.

"Yay!" Markel and Anna said delightfully.

Howl looked upon Sophie with loving, yet firm eyes.

"Are we ready to go to the field and have our picnic now, Sophie?" he asked softly.

"I believe so. I've already gotten the basket. So all we need to do is go." Sophie told him.

She looked back at the Witch of the Waste and the dog.

"Are you two coming or not?" She asked them over her shoulder.

The Witch of the Waste nodded her ancient head and the dog gave its little cough. Anna laughed at the dog's reply, which was so normal to Howl, Sophie and Markel that they simply smiled. So once they were ready, they gathered by the front door and waited for Howl to turn the color on the knob. He reached for it, turned it to the right, and the color on the dial turned blue. Anna stared in wide-eyed wonder.

Finally, the door was opened, revealing a wide field of beautiful, pastel and pink colored flowers. There was also a lake, which reflected the clouds that skimmed close to the green grass. The sight always took Sophie's breath away, and it also did the same with Anna. She took in a deep breath and breathed it out, seemingly trying to imitate Sophie. The dog gave its signature cough and began to prance around the field joyfully.

"Here we are," Howl announced.

"You know, it's a good thing that Madam Sulliman never found you and did away with your castle, otherwise we wouldn't still be able to do that trick at all." Sophie remarked.

"Hmm," Howl said, tapping his chin in thought, "That is an idea. But we certainly don't need to be worrying about that now. The war is over, and so is her time to rule. She was replaced by Alexandria Magnhilda. Anyway, let's set out the blanket so we don't have to sit on the grass; it's still wet from the rain and dew."

Sophie nodded and did as he suggested. After they had sat down and ate their picnic lunch, Anna and Markel went further away to play in the field by the Howl's old cottage. The Witch of the Waste had a folding chair and slept in it while the dog continued on frolicking with Anna and Markel. Then she noticed something… Ever since they had sat down and started eating, Howl kept quiet and did not join in with their chats. He simply stared out across the flowery field, his eyes seeming as if they were in an entirely different time and place. And he being a wizard, Sophie only wondered if wizards could actually do that, journeying through time and space with their mysterious eyes. Besides, she'd heard several myths about wizards' eyes. Once she'd heard that you can see a wizard's past if you look into their eyes, however then they could see yours too.

But she also wondered something else that was totally off of the subject. The only thing in common was that it was about Howl, of course. She had noticed that he seemed a little concerned over something...

"Sophie," Howl said without looking at her, "It's rude to stare, you know."

This made Sophie jump.

"Howl… can I ask you something?" she said.

"Well… isn't that also a question asking to ask a question?" he asked.

"Huh? Um, it's just that," Sophie began.

She didn't know how to say this. But she gave it her best shot.

"Are you, perhaps, concerned about something? You just seem, I don't know, distant all of the sudden." Sophie told him.

"Concerned?" Howl repeated.

He thought about that.

"Well, I guess you could call it concerned… it's just that… it seems like every time Markel needs my help, like today in the market finding Anna, I just didn't know what to do when he couldn't find her." Howl confessed.

"You didn't know what to do, huh. That sounds like you are recovering." Sophie said.

"What? You think so?" Howl asked.

"Of course I think so. I mean, after your heart was returned to you, you said 'it felt heavy'. I think that, as time goes on; its weight lightens, even though it was only the heart of a child. After all, Madam Sulliman told me that you were selfish, and perhaps you are recoiling from all of that time in between not having a heart." Sophie explained.

Howl nodded.

"But you don't think that selfish bit wasn't too blunt, do you?" He asked.

Sophie laughed.

"No, I don't think so." She told him, "She was right about that one; she nailed you."

They laughed together.

"Seriously, though Howl, I think that you're recovering from that one period of time from before." Sophie told him.

"Sophie," Howl said, jumping up and sitting back down closer to her, "That's why I love you."

He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Together they watched Anna and Markel carefully, forgetting about the time… And then, darkness swept over the field and the mountains around it.

"Howl, shouldn't we get Anna home? Her parents must be worried." Sophie suggested.

"What! Oh no, she said that she'd only be out for the afternoon! It's evening now!" Howl said, alarmed.

"Is that so?" Sophie said, also alarmed.

"And those new rules about no one being out after 10:00 may pose as a problem for Anna; especially with Alexandria's guards poking their noses everywhere. Markel and I'll have to walk her home ourselves, just to be safe." Howl remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others! I'll get to back to work on it soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

* * *

Howl quickly stood up and gracefully stepped off the blanket

Howl quickly stood up and gracefully stepped off the blanket. He raised his hands to his mouth and shouted for Markel and Anna.

"Markel, Anna! It's time to go!"

Markel stopped so suddenly that giggling Anna ran right into him. She backed up and rubbed her nose.

"Ow," she said.

Markel turned to look at her.

"Sorry, Anna, I think it's time for you to go home..." He told her.

"Is it really?" She asked, looking up at the now darkening sky.

Howl gave a single nod.

"Oh my…! I told mother that I'd be home later in the afternoon! It's almost dark!" She exclaimed.

They ran back up to the blanket where Sophie, the dog, and the Witch of the Waste sat.

Howl looked down at Markel, whose head now reached over his waist. He was only about ten years old now, but he was growing faster than Howl had though he would. Howl placed a hand on Markel's head.

"Markel, do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Um…" Markel said, "About nine?"

"Close; 9:30… do you remember those new rules required by the royal law?" Howl asked.

Markel nodded.

"Now, do you know where Anna lives?" Howl asked.

"Sort of…" Markel replied.

Anna yanked on Howl's sleeve.

"Its okay, Mr. Howl sir, I know where I live. I can show you." Anna told him shyly.

"Really… could you just tell me the street? I pretty much know most of them." Howl said.

"Okay. My house is on Raspberry Avenue." She said.

"Oh, all right. I know that one, sure. The baker lives around there, right?" Howl inquired.

Anna nodded.

"I think I could simply use another circle again… However, I feel like walking. Besides, I haven't had a link there yet, so I don't believe it would work properly." Howl remarked.

"So we have to walk, then?" Markel asked.

"Yes," Howl said.

"But you do promise to be careful, don't you?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, we were back in time for the picnic, weren't we? Plus, I couldn't just leave you alone with Calcifer, now, could I?" Howl snickered.

"Hey," Sophie snapped.

Markel and Anna laughed. Howl smiled at Sophie.

"Well, off with you, then. I've got to get her and the dog back to the house." Sophie said.

With that, she turned and left them.

The broad, star-expanding sky was day was whirling into twilight. They used the soft light of the moon and waked along a brick sidewalk in the town to Anna's house. Several blocks before they arrived at her house, Markel spotted a light glinting from a near by bush.

"Howl!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Howl said.

Markel pointed towards the bush. Suddenly, the light jumped out at them. An invisible force knocked Howl over, who landed hard on his back; Anna gave a frightened shriek. Markel summoned flames to scare away whatever had knocked Howl over, but the wind blew them out.

"HOWL!" Markel shouted.

A soft growling emerged the shadow that appeared to be Howl. Markel finally summoned a small light spell and was able to see a large creature with a lion's mane and a long, dangerous-looking tail with spikes on the end.

"Get off me!" Howl shouted desperately.

After a few moments of struggle, Anna's small voice screamed and all was quiet once again. Markel looked around nervously. In vain, he did not find her… She was gone.

"Howl! She is… she's… Anna is gone!" Markel exclaimed.

Howl was able to stand up. His hands were trembling.

"Howl, are you all right?" Markel asked.

"I'm fine, but… that was a manticore! They are supposed to be extinct…" Howl mumbled.

"What do we do, Howl?" Markel asked.

Howl sighed. Had he failed once again to help his own apprentice? He was starting to feel guiltier about his uselessness... Could it be that having a heart was slowing him down?

"I guess we have to look for her, wherever she may be." Howl told him.

"But… we don't know where she is or what took her!" Markel remarked.

"True, but something doesn't seem right... was the manticore recreated by someone, or had it lived naturally all this time? I believe that I must speak with Madam Alexandria and straighten this out… Besides, lately, there has been a strange sense of sorcery in the air around here. I think now that I am not the only powerful sorcerer in Queensbury anymore." Howl alleged.


End file.
